The arranged marriage
by solatia
Summary: Karin is a princess in a far away land, and she is supposed to marry a prince that she haven't even met before for the peace of their kingdoms. Can Toshiro and Karin get along so they could have and live a normal marriage... Story has been fixed as much as it could in the current state. Maybe, I will try to do it again in the future but for now, that's it... Hope you like...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor the characters in this fic. It's just for fun...**

It was about half past ten, and Toshiro was sitting in the library of the palace in his office and he was thinking about tomorrow.

He was turning eighteen tomorrow and his late parents had arranged a marriage with the princess of a far away kingdom for the peace of the land before their death. Even though he was against a marriage with a girl he hadn't even met before, he was gonna go through with it… he knew that was what they wanted, and for the good of his people of course.

* * *

><p>Karin was currently moping in her room because she had just learned that she was promised to a guy she had never met before and she was gonna marry him tomorrow.<p>

Her father, the king of this land, has arranged this marriage when she was born and only because she was born before her twin sister, Yuzu.

Yuzu was already married to Jinta though, the son of a duke in their kingdom named Urahara who was also a friend of their father's, but because they loved each other.

Also, her older brother Ichigo was married and already had a cute child named Sora, who had turned two a few months back. His wife was his girlfriend since he was thirteen.

Since he was the heir to the thrown, they currently lived in the palace. His wife was really sweet and caring and even her name indicated that she was a princess indeed as she was named Orihime.

* * *

><p>Karin's dress was already made by the royal tailor since who knows when but she had just saw it today when her father announced her that she was getting married tomorrow.<p>

She wasn't even eighteen yet. Sure, she was gonna turn eighteen in two weeks but still.

Even if her sister got married at sixteen it didn't mean she wanted to do it while being this young.

Yuzu had come with her husband because she wanted to be together with her sister before the marriage and she knew that Karin wasn't gonna take it so good.

* * *

><p>Yuzu was outside the bedroom of her sister at the moment and was trying to get her attention by knocking on the door.<p>

"Karin-chan, Karin-chan it's me, Yuzu. Can I please come in." she said while knocking for a second time.

There was a pause, and some time later the door opened showing her sister a little sad and noticeably very angry.

She knew though that all that wasn't directed to her but her father and maybe a little at herself because she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it. She had knowledge of what was right for the kingdom and for her people, but that didn't stop her from being angry.

"Hey Yuzu… Sorry that I didn't come to welcome you but I'm not in my best of moods right now." said Karin while hugging her sister and bringing her inside the room.

* * *

><p>They sat and talked without interruptions until midnight but then decided to call it a day and sleep together like they used to when they were little.<p>

Yuzu tried to comfort her and to persuade her that this was the right thing to do. As expected, Karin already knew that and didn't want to talk about anything related to marriage, until the next day at least. So, for the most of their time they talked about random things like how their lives were till this far and what they had missed.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was still sitting in his office when Matsumoto, the head maid of the castle and like an older sister to him, came inside to tell him that it was really late and if he wanted to go to bed.<p>

He was getting married tomorrow so he surely needed to rest. When he didn't respond, she made her way to the door to leave.

"Matsumoto, what do you think of this marriage? Do you think I'm doing the right thing by doing this with someone I haven't even met before?" he said for the first time that evening to an almost gone Rangiku.

"…I believe that this is the right thing to do for your people. Besides, your mother and father wouldn't have arranged that if they didn't think that it was for the best. From tomorrow onwards, you will officially be the king, and a king needs his queen. Besides, your parents' marriage was an arrangement too and they became truly happy with one another. Maybe this is just what you need. You've never opened up to anyone except me and Momo-chan and even to us only a little, and you've never experienced what to truly love someone is like. I believe that it's the best for you too." replied Rangiku after a pause and the closed the door behind her and left him to his thoughts.

'Maybe it is for the best. Let it come what may. I can't do anything about it now anyways. I better go to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow.' he thought and with that, left the library too to go to his room for some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>The next morning Toshiro was up and getting ready for the big event. Everything was ready days prior under the watchful eye of Rangiku Matsumoto. She wouldn't let anyone else organise it and he didn't particularly care anyway.<p>

There were tailors and stylists everywhere, making sure that everything looked in place and perfect on him, like his clothes and hair.

'Great,' he thought sarcastically 'this is gonna take a while.' and by a while he meant a whole lot.

* * *

><p>The morning found Karin waking up quite startled by an excited Orihime who just burst through her bedroom door. Surprisingly, or not, Yuzu was already up and jumping up and down excitedly too.<p>

When reality kicked in, Karin groaned and flopped back onto her pillows and under her covers. It seems though that her sister and sister-in-law weren't gonna take no for an answer.

"Come on Karin, we don't have much time. You must get ready; it's your wedding day today... Get up!" and as Yuzu said that she pulled the covers out of her sister's reach.

With that Karin groaned again before finally giving in and getting out of bed. No use fighting with two overly-excited girls. It was like asking for a death wish if she did.

"Karin-chan, I'm so happy for you." said Orihime while Karin just huffed and sighed before murmuring "Well, somebody gotta be 'cause I certainly ain't" and then let herself be led by Orihime and Yuzu to the bathroom and the room where her dress was.

* * *

><p>She must admit that the dress was very pretty on and out of her. It was pure white with little diamonds that sparkled with every little step she made. It was strapless even though it was winter and showed a little cleavage but it was tasteful. It also had more noticeable diamonds on the base of her neckline. She completed the look with putting a necklace with a light-blue diamond on, and matching earrings.<p>

Her hair, since they went a little after her shoulders, was put up on a little stylish bun while some of it was falling a little here and there for taste. They had put it there with a white hair band that had a little glistering butterfly on the side. She also wore her tiara, an idea of her sister and Orihime. She wasn't gonna wear the net that covered her face till they got there.

On her face she wore little make-up because she wasn't used to it. She wasn't going to wear any of it if it was up to her but with two overly excited sisters on your head you couldn't argue with anything. She just wore light-blue eye shadow that showed of her deep-blue almost black eyes, a little blush on her cheeks, black mascara and light-pink lipstick.

Her clothes and stuff were already on the way to her new house that she had to call home from now on whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Two hours of getting ready, or in Karin opinion going through hell and back, the door opened after a soft knock to reveal Ichigo. He looked kind of sad as he saw them and smiled at Karin.<p>

"You don't have to do this you know. We can just refuse." said Ichigo as he neared his sister. She just chuckled softly and sadly before replying "I know, but it's the right thing to do for all of us and for the people. Besides, my belongings are already on their way there as we should also be soon." and then she hugged him with him instantly returning it.

"Anyway, if he is some pervert and try something on me, all those years of training won't go to waste, right?" she said now a little brighter with a big grin on her face.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo." he said with a grin of his own now.

At that Orihime just chuckled and went to her husband putting a hand on his shoulder getting them out of their world. "We all gonna miss you Karin-chan, but you will always have a home to return to here if you ever want to. We are all here for you and for everything you need." she said while giving her a small hug, she didn't want to ruin all those hours of work.

Yuzu was almost to tears when the door opened again and revealed Isshin and Jinta. Jinta went and hugged his wife from behind and put his hands around her waist while she held them there with one of her own.

Isshin had a sad smile on his face while he came in front of Karin. Ichigo had already gone to the side with Orihime in his arms and his chin on her head while they all stood and saw father and daughter.

"Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive your father Karin?" he asked while right in front of her. She just gave him a look in the beginning but then sighed and opened her hands so that he could hug her, which he did right away with tears on his face saying thank you to every god he knew, because his daughter forgave him. She just sighed once again and when he didn't make any attempt to let go but hugged her tighter, she pushed him a little herself.

"However idiot of a father you are, you're doing what is right for everyone, and I don't mean only for the people who are now present but for all of the kingdom, and even **I** know that this is what it must be done even though I don't want to. It must and it** will** be done. Right Yuzu?" she said while turning to face her sister who now had a sad smile on her tearstained face but nodded none the less. Then she turned back to face the rest of her family.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here and keep whoever he is waiting or not going at all, it isn't nor the right thing neither the smartest. So are you coming or what?" said Karin now much happier that she knew she will always have a family that loved her.

She decided to see this optimistically as she saw most of the things in life and gone for the door. Almost instantly her family was right beside her and was heading for the carriages to begin their journey for her wedding and new life.

It was almost four hours with the strongest and fastest horses and with no time of resting at that, so they had a big journey in front of them.

* * *

><p>When Toshiro was ready with all the clothes and hair, Rangiku opened the door to his bedroom…<p>

"Are you ready? The things of your future wife just arrived and I came to ask you where to put them. I also came to see if you're ready cause without a doubt, they will arrive shortly as well."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm ready. Let's just get this over and done with. Put them in the next room." he replied while leaving the room.

"You just go to the garden where the ceremony will take place and I'll go and wait to welcome them. The groom mustn't see the bride before the wedding." she said and shoved him lightly to the direction of the stairs so he could go to the garden.

"So much for talking to her before the wedding." he mumbled to himself before sighing and going his way.

He just went to the garden and waited.

* * *

><p>As Rangiku waited at the front gates for at least fifteen minutes for them to arrive without any luck, she finally spotted a carriage being carried by six horses coming towards the castle.<p>

When it stopped in front of the gates, she went to it just before the door opened. Out of it came the royal family with the new bride.

She just went in front of them to greet them.

"Hello, you must be Kurosaki-sama. Welcome… Hitsugaya-sama and our guests are waiting in the garden. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm the head maid of the castle. I'm here to take you to where the wedding will take place. Please, follow me." said Matsumoto before bowing and going on the direction of the house.

"Please, call me Karin. I don't know what this Hitsugaya guy wants to be called, but I am another person just like you. I'm not superior to you to be called 'sama' or anything." replied Karin before wearing the net on her head to hide herself and following inside after Rangiku with her family.

* * *

><p>Karin couldn't see a thing with that stupid cloth on her head in front of her eyes. She could only see her feet, so her father was her eyes as he took her hand and instructed her on where to go.<p>

One thing was for sure. This place was huge. It seemed big from the outside, but with all that walking until they reached the garden it seemed it was even bigger than she first thought.

* * *

><p>After some time, she heard clapping so she figured they were finally in the garden and her doom was a little more minutes ahead.<p>

Her father finally stopped and let go of her hand so she must be in front of her future husband and if she looked down, she could see his shoes so she figured she was right.

* * *

><p>The ceremony begun and Karin couldn't do anything to stop it and she knew it. 'I only have a few more minutes. Why me?' she thought over and over again until she heard the words to her doom.<p>

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that, the stupid thing that she hated before but now wanted nothing more than to stay in place, lifted from her vision and she could see again.

The man that she married was a little taller than her, had white hair and green-blue sea eyes. He was gorgeous, she should give him that, but the only thing that he did was look at her in the eyes.

That, accompanied with the fact that she just did something that she didn't want to, got to her nerves so she just glared and slapped him before leaving and going in the direction of the house.

Yuzu got up from her seat and followed her inside with Orihime.

* * *

><p>When the ceremony begun, Toshiro was getting restless with any second that passed. He didn't want that but he couldn't do otherwise. Then after moments of those thought, the words that he now despised came.<p>

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He just sighed and went to lift the net. When he did that though, all thoughts in his head were gone and his mind went blank.

In front of him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. Her eyes were the deepest blue he ever saw and he was sure that if he stared at them for a long time, he would drown. Her hair was black with a hue of blue if the sun got to them on the right angle. Her face was not too pale but not too tanned either.

He couldn't do anything but stare, and after a few seconds, it was like fire had taken residence into her eyes as she glared at him and then slapped him.

That brought him out of his trance, as he then saw her leaving and going at the direction of the house.

A girl with light brown hair got up and followed after her with a redhead behind.

He just stood there looking dumbfounded for a minute with a hand on his cheek, but then glared at anyone who looked at him.

* * *

><p>Momo went to him with Rangiku and put him on a chair while the rest of the guests went on their way to the food and drinks that were there, after they received that glare from him.<p>

"Are you alright Shiro-kun? Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." said Momo after he sat and she saw the hand mark on his cheek.

That girl was strong and brave to do that, she should give her that. Nobody could touch him until now in any way. Not because they were afraid, ok maybe a little, but the real reason was because he was a child prodigy in anything he ever did. Nobody had beaten him in anything before now, or caused any harm on him.

Rangiku just put ice on the mark while he was complaining about Momo calling him Shiro-kun.

* * *

><p>In the house was another conversation taking place.<p>

"Karin-chan, wait! Why did you just slap him? He didn't do anything did he?" said Yuzu when she and Orihime had finally caught up to her.

"He just stood there looking at me. If he didn't like me, he should have said something. He just got on my nerves. I don't like people looking at me like they hadn't seen a person in their whole life before."

"Karin-chan, maybe he thought that you were so beautiful that he couldn't look away." said Orihime with a sweet smile.

Karin just snorted un-lady-like at her comment.

"Yeah, tough chance… Anyway, I want to change from this idiotic outfit now that this is over. Where are my things?" she said before an awestruck Rangiku came inside.

When she noticed the bride, she giggled a little. Karin just looked at her like she had just grown a second head. She just slapped her master and she giggled. This is crazy.

"I'm sorry. It's just the first time that I saw someone being able and having a chance to hit Hitsugaya-sama. He is always on guard and it's unbelievable that he wasn't this time. I will show you to your room now if you wish Hitsugaya-sama." said Rangiku before smiling for god knows what.

Karin just groaned and replied "Karin, just _please_ call me Karin."

"Whatever you wish, Karin-sama." she said before she bowed and signalled them to follow her and they did just that.

After a number of stairs, they arrived to the second floor and she stopped in front of a big door that was next to another one, the only two rooms in the hall.

"This will be your room Karin-sama. Your belongings are already in the room for you to put wherever you like. The room next door belongs to Hitsugaya-sama."

"Wait, you mean I'm not gonna sleep in his room? That's… surprisingly thoughtful of him."

"Yes. He said to put your thing in this room here. I believe that you'll soon see that Hitsugaya-sama is a good man and you may have more similarities than you think. By the time that he was born, he was thought the right way to be a good king and he never had any good friends besides his cousin Momo-chan and maybe me. He is a little cold on the outside but he has a great heart and he loves his people. He always tries to do what's best for them. You will like him more as time passes I'm sure. I can see that you're just like him on the heart department considering you told me to call you _just_ Karin… Anyway, if you need anything at any given moment, my room is at the other hall we passed before. I will help you unpack now if you wish." and with that she opened the door they were in front of and went inside with the rest of the girls following.

* * *

><p>The room was almost as big as her last bedroom. It had a double-bed, a linked bathroom and a big walk-in closet. It also had a big light-brown carpet that covered the entire floor.<p>

Her things were everywhere except of her clothes that were already in the closet.

* * *

><p>As she was in a trance looking at everything, she didn't hear the rest of them talking getting to know each other or the door opening. She only got out of it when her brother called her name and put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Karin, we must leave. It's a long way back and Sora is tired. I'm sorry..." said Ichigo when he knew he had her full attention.

She just nodded and hugged him with a smile before going to say goodbye to the rest of them. They all hugged her back and left with Isshin crying, Ichigo sweat-dropping while dragging him outside of the room and to their carriage and Orihime carrying a sleeping Sora. Yuzu and Jinta left last, after the twins told their last goodbyes.

* * *

><p>When they left, she noticed someone else in the room that she didn't recognise.<p>

Hmm, probably the one that brought her family here…

"Hello, I'm Hinamori Momo. I'm Shiro-kun's cousin… Oh, good slap by the way. It was pretty strong. I never thought that someone could touch Shiro-kun without him avoiding it…" she said before smiling and presenting her her hand to shake.

Karin just looked at her strange before shaking it. What was with that guy they all said that none could touch him. Then she remembered the name that she used for him and burst out laughing.

"'Shiro-kun'? That's his name?" she asked while laughing. Matsumoto grinned before answering

"Hitsugaya-sama's full name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He doesn't like having a pet name but Momo-chan always calls him that even though he yells at her every time."

Momo just smiled more and let go of Karin's hand.

"Anyway, I want to change out of these clothes and wear something warmer and more comfortable. I can, can't I?" asked Karin when her laughing had stopped and went over to her closet to pick something out so she could take a bath and change.

* * *

><p>She picked out a blue dress with long sleeves (finally) that went and covered even her shoes and matching flat barrettes because the heels she wore were killing her feet. She put her clothes on her bed and went to the bathroom before closing and locking the door.<p>

Rangiku and Momo had left after her announcement that she was gonna take a bath and went back to the garden.

* * *

><p>Inside the bathroom, there was a big bathtub, a clear area for her to do the ritual before the actual bath, a sink with a big cupboard and an even bigger mirror and also a rack with white puffy towels waiting to be used and a white robe for her to wear when she was finished.<p>

She undressed herself, letting the wedding gown on a table on the corner that is used to put clothes on, and let her hair down. That hairstyle was staring to give her a headache.

She then proceeded with the ritual for her bath…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside on the garden was a sulking Toshiro touching his steadily hurting cheek and watching his guests having fun.<p>

Momo had gone almost ten minutes before to show his 'wife's' family her room so they could say goodbye because they had to leave.

When Momo came back with Rangiku he figured that they had already left and so he got up to go talk to 'his other half'.

As he was making his way to her room, he thought how she had hit him and he didn't do anything to stop it or after she left. How could he leave his guard down? He never did before, but by the time he saw her he lost it. What had she done to him? He must be more careful from now on. He didn't even know why she hit him, he hadn't done anything to her, and again… why wasn't he mad but just irritated?

What was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>As he went in front of her door, he decided that he will start again, and begin by showing her the way around the castle. It was her home too from now on anyway.<p>

He knocked and opened the door, but as he opened it and went inside, the bathroom door opened too and out came a bathrobe wearing Karin brushing her wet hair.

She hadn't looked up yet, but the only thing he could do was stare. He was mesmerised with a blank for the second time that day mind.

When she finally did look up and their eyes met, they looked at each other for a few seconds before her face got red with anger and she screamed trying to slap him again. This time though, he caught her wrist before it connected with his face, which was now slightly red, and turned around.

"I didn't know you were changing. I only came to take you to a tour of the palace. If I knew you were taking a bath I wouldn't have come at all. Just change and I'll wait outside." he said in a cold monotone voice before going outside without another word and closing the door behind him.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid... How could I just stand there and stare at her? What the hell is wrong with me? But her hair was beautiful down like that. They weren't too long or too short. And she wore only a robe with nothing under... NO... No... No... No... Stop that. Stop with these thoughts, damn it.' he thought to himself while hitting his head with the palm of his hand before stopping and looking collected now on the woman before him at the door.

She was glaring at him with a little pink hue on her cheeks. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was now on a high loose ponytail. She was still wearing the blue necklace from before but she wore different earrings this time. They were blue and little, barely noticeable on her ears. She still looked beautiful.

"Now that you're ready and properly dressed, would you like a tour? It is gonna be your house too from now on anyway so you need to know where everything is." he said while looking at her with an icy glare.

"Aren't you the generous one now?" she replied while continuing to glare at him.

"Look, I just want to start over. We begun kind of on the wrong foot so either come with me or stay here for all I care. I don't even know what I did to make you mad at me. You just met me today. What is wrong with you?" he said now mad too.

"That's exactly the problem. I just married someone whom I never met before. Don't tell me you're thrilled with that."

"I don't like that either, but what is done is done. The only thing we can do now is to begin knowing each other. At least I'm trying here while all you do is trying to slap me."

"Ok. I will come with you on the tour of the castle. I will try harder. Happy?"

"Yes! Now, let's begin…" and with that he began the tour.

* * *

><p>Just as she thought, the palace was indeed huge.<p>

On the upper floor there were seven big bedrooms that the three of them were unused.

On the first floor it had a big kitchen with everything in her, and a big bathroom on another room. It also had a big gym which was equipped with everything. You could do whatever you'd like in there from practicing with swords to playing football and basketball. It also had another huge room that was serving as a pool except some part of it that was for the boards and the chairs.

The bigger room though was the library which also was used as Toshiro's office. It had all the books you could ever wish for and more.

On the outside, past to where the wedding took place that was now empty, it had a forest and in a corner, if you could call that huge space a corner, it had a greenhouse which inside had the rarest flowers Karin had ever laid eyes upon.

* * *

><p>She must admit that it was impressive and by the smirk that Toshiro had, she figured it showed on her face so she tried to cover it up a little by glaring at him with a smirk of her own.<p>

"Okay. I must say that I'm impressed. I didn't have you for a guy that played sports, a reader or someone who loved flowers."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

From the smile that she gave him, he could do nothing but smile back at her.

"By the way, we just got married and I don't even know your name."

"Aw... Shiro-kun wants to know my name? That's so sweet." and by the confused and irritated look he gave her she burst out laughing before he asked her how she knew his name and told her never to call him that.

"Rangiku-san and Momo-chan told me before, mister Toshiro." she replied with a smile.

"Okay. That isn't fair, for you to know my name and for me to not."

"Life isn't fair Toshiro, deal with it. But if you **must** know, my name is Karin."

"Alright… Karin. If you call me by my first name, then I will call you too." He replied with a smirk of his own.

"You better. I hate it when people call me with honorific or by my last name. Besides, we may just get married but we also just met. We are husband and wife only in papers. For now we will begin with being friends. Unless you don't agree?" she finished while glaring at him and with the nod from his part she smiled again and begun going in the direction to the house with him following.

* * *

><p>On the inside of the house, Rangiku was looking for them everywhere to tell them that dinner was ready and to come and eat when she saw them coming from the direction of the garden. With a sigh of relief she went up to them.<p>

"Where were you two? I was looking everywhere for you to tell you that dinner's ready and you were nowhere to be found. I thought you killed each other considering what happened at the wedding."

"Relax Matsumoto. I just gave Karin a tour of the castle. You don't have to freak out."

"Oh, yeah… Toshiro, sorry about before… It was not your fault for what was happening and it was rude of me to slap you and in front of everyone none the less."

Matsumoto after the 'Toshiro' that came out of Karin's mouth, closed her eyes and waited for the yelling that was sure to come but never followed. The only thing that she heard from him was a sigh and an acceptance of the apology with a usage for a second time of her name.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Toshiro indeed wasn't mad at Karin. With that realisation, her face began having an ear to ear grin that drowned the attention of the two. One confused and one with a look that said 'don't even thing about saying anything'.

"Are you ok? Why are you smiling like that?" asked Karin that was looking from Rangiku to Toshiro confused.

Rangiku just smiled a little more if that was possible and replied

"Oh, it's nothing. I must say though that you surely are something Karin."

"Eh? Why do you say that all of a sudden?"

"It's just that, remember when we said to you before that Hitsugaya-sama doesn't like pet names and that he always yells at Momo-chan when she calls him Shiro-kun?"

"Yes... And..."

"Well, you just called him by his first name and without a 'kun' at that and he didn't say anything at all or yell."

"Ah… that... Well, we just made a deal that we will call each other by our first names. Nothing special." and with that she begun going for the kitchen and dining room to eat her dinner.

Matsumoto just sat there and smiled like a Cheshire cat at Toshiro before saying

"A deal eh... Hitsugaya-sama… It just leaves me wondering what else she can make you do."

"Oh... Shut up Matsumoto." he said now a little red on the face while going after Karin to the kitchen. Matsumoto smiled a little more before following him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went peacefully if you exclude the giggles that came from Matsumoto and Momo when she told her the news. It was time to go to bed so the two of them were outside of their bedrooms saying goodnight.<p>

"So, see you tomorrow I guess. I hope that it won't be as lively as today though. I had enough excitement to last me the year."

"Ha-ha... Yeah, again sorry about the slap... I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." she said before closing the door

"Goodnight" and with that he went to his own bedroom next door to sleep.

* * *

><p>'He is not so bad if you get to know him. It may even turn out better that I thought. At least he is not a fat pervert that wants nothing else than money and women.' she thought as she changed into a light-blue nightgown and went to sleep.<p>

As he was getting ready for bed, similar thoughts crossed his head.

'She truly is something different. You never know what she's gonna do next nor can you ever predict. Also, she was able to put me in a trance two times in a day and the first she even got the chance to slap me, and _did it hurt_. Man, she is strong… She surely isn't your regular princess. I can't wait to see what she is gonna do tomorrow. Besides being unpredictable, she is truly beautiful. Her eyes are like the depth of the see and I'm sure her hair is like silk… Oh man… Matsumoto is right. Something must be wrong with me to let her call me Toshiro. Only my parents called me that. The cherry on top is that I kind of liked it coming out of her mouth. It sounded so sweet in my ears. What _the hell_ is wrong with me.' and with that last thought left unanswered, he went to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Karin waking up in a new room and that startled her at first before she remembered the previous day and sighed.

"Well, another day for the married." she said sarcastically while sitting up and going to find clothes to wear and take a bath, when there came a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Goon morning Karin-chan, I came to tell you breakfast is almost ready and if you'd like to come with me...?" said Momo when the door was opened.

"Yes, ok. Just let me take a shower and I'll be right down."

"I'll wait for you here if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself." and with that she went into the bathroom locking the door, while Momo made her bed and then sat on it.

* * *

><p>While Karin was on the bathroom, another knock came on the door.<p>

"Coming..." said Momo while going for the door and opening it. What she saw, however, she didn't expect.

"Shiro-kun..? What are you doing here?"

"I came to invite Karin to breakfast. What are _you_ doing here?" he replied looking suspicious.

"Well I just..." begun Momo when the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a freshly showered Karin wearing her white puffy rob.

"Toshiro…? You got to stop coming right after I took a bath."

"Well, it's not my fault you know, I just came to invite you to breakfast." he said looking the other way with pink cheeks, while Momo looked from Toshiro to Karin bewildered, then bursting out laughing

"Wait. You mean... that... this… has happened... before? How is that even possible? You just came yesterday." she said between laughs before she controlled herself enough to speak properly.

"Well, it _happened_ yesterday. It seems we just have horrible timing." said Karin while going to the closet to take her clothes for the day. Momo just had a huge grin on her face while thinking that Matsumoto had to learn about this and replying

"Well, I on the other hand believe you have **perfect** timing. Well then. Since Karin-chan got her husband for company, what's a girl to do but leave them enjoy their time together. I'll see you downstairs Karin-chan, Shiro-kun." and with that she left without hearing the complaints that came from Toshiro and Karin about leaving them alone.

* * *

><p>When he knew that Momo couldn't, or wanted for that matter, hear him anymore, he just announced Karin that he would wait for her outside to get ready and then they could go together.<p>

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait for long 'cause ten minutes later Karin emerged from her room wearing long blue gym pants with a white hoodie and shoes that she could move easily around. Her hair was up in a high ponytail again.

He just eyed her suspiciously.

"What? I thought that maybe after, I could go do a little training in the gym. Can I not?" she said while glaring back at him. At that he shrugged and followed her down the way to the dinning room where the breakfast, or all the food related for that matter, took place.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto and Momo were already there, and considering by the looks they gave them, Momo had already told Rangiku about the incident that took place yesterday and this morning.<p>

Toshiro just grumbled something under his breath and sat on his chair with red cheeks while Karin sat quietly too in her chair a little embarrassed too. They were both sure that they wouldn't live it down.

They all began eating in silence with the exception of a little snickering from Matsumoto and Momo here and there.

After breakfast, Karin decided that this was a good time to leave from all the embarrassment by going to the gym. From before she wanted to go, but now she had another reason to do so.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Toshiro went to the gym too wearing appropriate clothing to do a little training himself and to see what else she would do. Her reactions were always so unexpected that he didn't know what to do anymore, but that was what made him not to be able to stay away from her for long.<p>

When he entered, he saw her practising with a sword to one of the practise dolls that they had. He just leaned to the doorframe and watched her.

She was good, but not too perfect. Suddenly she stopped, turning around and eyeing him suspiciously.

"How long have you been standing there watching me?" he left from his seat and went up to her grabbing a sword of his own in the process and twirling it in his hands like it was just a mere knife.

"Oh, long enough to notice that you could use a little lesson on this."

"Really…? Well then, care to show me by sparring a little?" she replied crossing her hands in front of her chest

"I would love to, but not with real swords. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now, would we?"

"Oh, don't be a baby and..." she cut herself as he made a quick move that she didn't even see and had her pinned to the ground with the sword above her throat and him standing there triumph.

"See what I mean?" he said bringing the sword up and offering her his hand to sit up which she didn't take and sat up herself.

"You just got me by surprise, that's all. Now come… I'm ready." she said getting up and taking a fighting stance. He just sighed and charged at her and within seconds, their previous position with her pinned down and he on top took place again. She just glared at him. He took his sword again and went down to be on eye level with her.

"Just listen to me and let's train with fake swords. I could teach you what I know and you'll become way better than you are now. I admit that you're good, so please admit that I'm better." he finished with a smirk helping her up.

"Okay, I admit defeat… for now." she added as she saw him grinning

"What can you show me?"

"First, you have to learn..." and they trained for hours. They would have trained more, if not for Matsumoto telling them that dinner was ready.

They called it a day at that, since they were both sweating and pretty hungry considering they didn't have lunch.

What they did have though was a good time together. Maybe this marriage wasn't gonna be as difficult as they first thought.

* * *

><p>When they went to dinner they were alone, since Momo was out for the day and Matsumoto had already ate, so they ate in silence.<p>

"You know, the day after tomorrow, I have to go to a neighbouring kingdom to ensure the peace that we have. It's a two days trip to go and two days to return. Would you like to come with me?" he broke the silence as they neared their bedrooms. When she eyed him suspiciously he added

"Well, you don't have to. I just thought that since you are my wife now and so the queen of this kingdom, I figured that you would like to know how everything works. We could also have more time to train since we'll be together. But if you don't want to, it's okay."

"No... I would love to come with you. As you already mentioned, I should learn how everything works. And also if you're gone for all these days, cause it's not only the road trip but the negotiations time too, you couldn't train me and you promised you would, so... Yes I'll come." she answered as they were outside their bedrooms now talking. He just smiled at that and nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll get everything ready for our departure. We will begin our journey at five o' clock in the morning the day after tomorrow, and since it's so early, I don't want to wake everyone up so everything has to be ready a day prior."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Please notify me when you start getting ready and what to take. I want to help too. Okay?"

"Will do… See you tomorrow. Goodnight." and he pecked her on the cheek before opening his door and going inside for some much needed rest.

She just sat there for a few minutes touching the spot he had kissed before going inside too with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next day passed fairly quickly, with getting ready and blushing a little here and there.<p>

Toshiro had told her to take warm clothes since where they were going was gonna be much colder than here; and here was cold enough.

They got everything ready, telling Matsumoto that she had to be responsible even for a little while, which she didn't take well as she said that she was always responsible.

He just sighed at that… He knew that when time called for it she really could surprise them all even though if most of the time she looked way too care free.

When night time came, they were outside of their rooms again talking.

"So, you go and get yourself some rest, because the days that are to come are gonna be full until we reach the palace. I will come and wake you up at half past four, because we have to be on the road when five comes to get to the next town at night. Okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night's rest." and with that he kissed her again on the cheek before disappearing inside his room. She smiled again and went inside too.

She could get used to these small kisses of his.

* * *

><p>At half past four sharp, Karin was awoken by soft knocking on her door. She opened her eyes sleepily, wore her robe and went and opened it.<p>

At the sight of Toshiro being completely dressed and ready for leaving, she woke up fully remembering that today was the day that they were supposed to be leaving for their journey.

"Oh my... did I oversleep? I'm so sorry… I'll get ready right away." and she left leaving the door open.

"Relax. It's only half past four. You have half an hour to get ready." he said walking inside and closing the door behind him so that they wouldn't wake the rest of the residents of the palace. At his statement she stopped looking for clothes to wear and turned to look at him.

"If it's so early, why are you up and fully dressed…?"

"Well, I usually wake up really early. I can't stay in bed for long since I was little. Anyway, get ready because the sooner we leave, the sooner we get to rest in an inn. There is one I always go when I travel through that road. It's not your five-star hotel, but it's clean and it always has a room reserved for me. The owner already knows that I would be going today, since months prior, so hurry up. I'll wait outside for you to get ready, okay?"

"Yep… Just let me take a shower and I'll be right out." she replied as he closed the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>True to her word, he didn't have to wait long.<p>

Fifteen minutes or so later, she emerged from her room wearing horse riding clothes, since they were going to ride horses there, and ready to leave. He eyed her up and down, looking for anything that might be missing, before nodding his approval and going to the stables to begin their journey.

They had two horses, fully packed with their clothes and necessities like food and water for the road, which they were riding. After they made a last minute check, to see if they had forgotten anything, they left.

* * *

><p>With the exception of little breaks for food and for the horses to rest, the trip was peaceful and silent, since they had their minds set on arriving on time. That was a good thing, considering that about nine o'clock at night they were already to the place that they were to rest.<p>

"You go and secure the horses, while I go to find us rooms to sleep." and he went inside while she took the horses to the stables to let them rest.

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya-sama… In what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" asked the man behind the bar with a smile on his face. He was tall with long black wavy hair, and he was wearing a kimono with a big straw hat on his head that was a little too big for him and it was hiding his eyes.<p>

"I'm on my way to seal a deal with another kingdom, and I would like to rent two rooms for the night. My companion and I were travelling all day and we would like to rest." replied Toshiro

"You have another person with you? That's strange, most of the time you were coming alone if I remember correctly. Is he your guard by any chance?"

"No, actually..." he started but then Karin came inside and interrupting him by talking

"Toshiro, the horses are ready. Have you found us rooms?" she asked and both men turned and watched her. Kyouraku just smirked and turned to Toshiro again.

"Hitsugaya-sama, you didn't tell me your companion was a beautiful young woman. How are you doing miss? My name is Kyouraku Shunsui but you can call me Kyouraku. I'm the owner of this inn and a friend of Hitsugaya-sama's. He always comes here when he passes by. And who might you be?" he said while standing up and going in front of Karin, taking and kissing her palm. Karin just looked at him for a few seconds like he was crazy, and then turned to Toshiro who was scowling and coming to separate them. She was _his_ wife damn it.

When he had stepped between Karin and Kyouraku, he begun explaining with a scowl while Kyouraku just smirked

"Actually, as I was about to say, she is my wife. I brought her with me. Now, about the rooms… Do you have any for us?"

"Hitsugaya-sama... I didn't know you got married. My apologies… I have a room to give you. It's not big, but I believe that for a night it is enough. Here, the key. It is the door that has the number five on. Have a good night's rest and have fun." he said handing them their key before winking and going at the back, probably to where the kitchen was.

"Wait… what...? Hey..." Toshiro begun to protest but then sighed and started going in the direction of the rooms with Karin following.

When they were at the room that was given to them, they closed the door and went further inside. Kyouraku was right, it may not be big but it was cosy and comfortable for the night. It had a double bed, an armchair that you could lay on and a door that went to a small bathroom with a toilet, a sink, a mirror and a small bathtub.

Toshiro showed Karin the bed while he went to the chair.

"Sorry about that. You can get the bed, and I'll sleep here since it's my fault that we are in this mess in the first place." said Toshiro while getting comfortable.

"What the hell are you saying? It's not your fault that he misunderstood. Besides, we may not sleep on the same bed, but the part that we are married was true so it's only natural to give us one room. Now, come here. I'm not the only one that is tired. Besides, you'll have the one side and I the other. As long as you don't try something I'm okay with it…" she said while blushing at the last part a little as Toshiro turned to look at her with an odd look.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"I only said you can also sleep in the bed. Don't misunderstand. If you want to sleep on an uncomfortable armchair be my guest though." she said while turning around to go on the bed.

"No, no. Okay. It's just that I thought that you liked to have your space, that's all." he said getting up and going to lie on the bed instead. Then there was silence. Each was on his side and thinking until finally the stress of the day took over and they fell on a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Karin getting up to the voice of her husband, telling her to get up because they had to leave. She did just that and groaned.<p>

Toshiro had already bathed and was putting his t-shirt on, considering his pants were already securely on his legs.

She must admit; he had a nice body with a mouth-watering six-pack adoring his abs. She couldn't help but stare a little and it didn't go unnoticed by Toshiro who smirked and stretched so she could have a better view.

"Like what you see?" he asked while his grin grew tenfold when her face took a scarlet colour.

"Don't be silly. It's just that I haven't fully woken up yet. Now get out of here so I can change too." She replied getting up and out of bed. When he gaped at her though, it was her time to smirk while she continued from her last statement

"Unless you'd like to come take a bath with me?" and it was his turn to turn an even deeper scarlet than she had before while throwing a faint 'no, I'll just wait outside' and leaving out of the door like the place had caught on fire and he should be outside to save himself.

She just smirked more and went to take her bath and get ready for the departure.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five or so minutes later, Karin emerged from the door and saw Toshiro leaning on the wall opposite their bedroom door.<p>

When he caught a glimpse of her coming out fully clothed, he stood up from his comfortable position and began walking towards the stairs with her following, so they could have breakfast and then leave to continue their journey.

At breakfast, time passed agonisingly slow for both of them in silence. They ate and got up after twenty minutes of awkward silence, that by the way seemed like centuries to both, and went to the stables so they could take their horses and resume their trip.

* * *

><p>The whole road-trip continued in silence, unless they stopped for a little rest, where they could do nothing <em>but<em> talk.

Thankfully, after some time on their breaks, the awkwardness finally passed and they started talking about the training and he taught her a little more.

Finally, when the day came to its end and the night sky was above their heads lighting the way with its stars and the lonely moon, they could make out the castle that was their destination all along. They were mere minutes away and they were genuinely thankful for that as they once again were tired.

* * *

><p>When they finally were in front of the double iron doors, they got to the ground since they thought that they should walk the rest of the way.<p>

An old man came to greet them, with gray hair and a wrinkled face, when they went to leave their horses to rest.

"Hitsugaya-sama, my masters were waiting for your arrival. We have a room ready for you, but we didn't expect you to come with company."

"It's my wife, Karin. You must have surely heard that I got married a few days back."

"My deepest apologies, Hitsugaya-sama… miss… Please, follow me to your room. Master will see you first thing in the morning, but for now, you may rest. If you request anything, please don't hesitate to ask of me to give it to you." And with that, the old man in the black clothes went to the way of the castle with them following.

* * *

><p>The room they were given was huge. It had a fluffy comfortable double-bed, with all the necessities needed inside a room. It even had a feast prepared, since they already thought that when Toshiro came, with or without a company, he would be pretty hungry.<p>

The man just bowed and left wishing them a pleasant night, while he closed the door behind him. Then and there, the awkward silence returned since they were alone in a bedroom with a bed and they knew that the previous night would repeat itself.

Surprisingly, Toshiro was the one to break the tense that was building in there by clearing his throat.

"Well, you heard the man. We better get ready for sleep. You can go and change in the bathroom, while I change here." And while he said that, he went towards his things that were on the floor, to take his clothes. She just nodded with a pink hue on her cheeks and went to take her things herself too and did as she was told.

* * *

><p>While Karin was inside the bathroom getting ready, Toshiro had worn black pyjama pants and a white t-shirt and was currently lying on the bed, while his mind was threatening to explode by all the thoughts that passed through it in such short notice.<p>

'How am I gonna survive through this if I keep thinking like that. I just got married and I already have dirty thoughts about my wife. Oh, kami. What have I done to get through this torture? Was I not a good Samaritan?'

His thoughts were interrupted as his mind went blank yet again when she opened the door and stepped out.

She was wearing a deep blue night gown with her hands clasped together in front of her shyly while she started walking towards the other side of the bed that Toshiro was on.

His eyes, even though he didn't told them to, were following her every move till she lay beside him and turned to look at him with a red face.

His face turned red too then, as he realised he was looking a little too much and cleared his throat, while trying very hard to look at her in the eyes and only in the eyes.

"You look… nice… Well, goodnight." He said to her and then turned around so that she wouldn't see his steadily more reddening face. She replied with a faint 'thank you, goodnight to you too' and turned on her side as well.

After some moments of total silence, and an awkward air, they drifted off to dream-land while dreaming of one another.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Karin woke up by the noise of a soft knocking on the door. As she tried to stand up though, she figured that she couldn't because two strong arms held her down with a firm grip on her waist.<p>

That was when she fully woken up and remembered that she wasn't alone in her room, but in a bed with Toshiro in a far away kingdom that they came to negotiate.

She didn't remember though that they slept in this position, so she figured that they must have moved during sleep. Now they were facing each other in the middle of the bed.

* * *

><p>The soft knocking came again and this time Toshiro groaned waking up while Karin just looked at him startled and a little frightened.<p>

As he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the deep blue that had the eyes of his wife. But that couldn't be. He strictly remembered that he got into bed the night before with his back to her. He couldn't possibly be seeing her eyes right now... unless... his eyes narrowed at the realization as he felt his hands holding something soft and he let go of her like she was made out of fire and he got burned.

They looked at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds that to them it seemed like centuries, when they heard the man on the door that had awoken them knock once again.

That thankfully made them to come out of the trance that they were into, made their faces turned red and Toshiro finally got out of bed to go answer it while she sat there looking at the direction of the door.

On the other side of the door was the battler from yesterday.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-sama. Have you and your wife had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, you could say that… Anyway, have your masters awoken yet so to meet me?" he said first looking at Karin from over his shoulder, and then looking in front of him again.

"Yes. That is why I came to inform you, and I'm terribly sorry for waking you. Would you like me telling them that you wish to rest some more?"

"No, no need to do that. Just give us a few minutes to get ready and we'll be right down."

"As you wish… I'll inform them that you'll be down shortly. Breakfast is already served in the dinning room where they are now. They'll be waiting for you there."

"All right… I already know where it is anyway so we'll be right down." and after the deep bow that came from the man, he closed the door and turned to look at his wife.

"I'm sorry. I didn't ask you if you wanted to come. I just assumed... You know what, don't come. It will be boring anyway. Just stay in bed for a little while longer to rest." he said as he was going up to her

"No, it's okay. That's one of the reasons I came with you in the first place anyway." she replied getting up and he nodded at her decision, turning around and going to his clothes. He got out a pair of clothes and began going to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got outside, fully clothed, Karin was still looking through her clothes to decide what to wear.

"I see that you're not ready yet, so I'm gonna go ahead and when you're finished you may come downstairs and join us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, just one problem... I have no idea where to look to find you."

"You just have to go downstairs and the man from yesterday and today morning will be waiting outside of a big door. This is where we'll be discussing. I'm gonna go now." And he left, leaving her alone to get ready.

* * *

><p>Now Karin, fully clothed with a deep purple dress that went to her ankles, was making her way downstairs.<p>

As Toshiro had told her, outside of a big double-door was the battler waiting. She went up to him to confirm that it really was correct.

"Hello and good morning. Is my husband in there?"

"Yes ma'am. Hitsugaya-sama and my masters are inside. He informed me that when you are to come, I should let you in." and with that, he opened the big double-doors and showed her in while announcing her presence.

"Hitsugaya-sama has arrived." And all heads turned to her direction, but then, the two women present gasped and talked at the same time.

"Karin-chan/Rukia-nee"

After that, they squealed and run towards each other to hug.

The battler has already left the room and so now, the two men were left awestruck and confused as to what was taking place.

"Oh my god… When Hitsugaya said that he got married, it never passed my mind that you were the wife. How are you? Oh my… I haven't seen you for so many years. We have a lot of catching up to do. How is your idiot of a brother? Has he finally confessed to Inoue-san? And Yuzu, how is she doing? You have to tell me everything."

While Rukia was talking a mile a minute, Karin was whole-heartily laughing and the two guys were having animated question-marks on top of their heads and were looking firstly at each other and then at their wives.

"Slow down Rukia-nee. Yes, Ichi-nii finally got the guts to ask Orihime-nee out and now they're married with a lovely two-year-old named Sora. Yuzu is doing very well too with her husband Jinta. Goat-chin is same as ever, and…."

"Wait a minute... You mean to tell me that you two know each other?"

Asked Toshiro, finally talking for the first time since Karin came into the room, having enough of being left out.

The other three occupants of the room looked at him and then the girls burst out laughing. Although, Rukia snapped out of it first and she talked so that she could solve the misunderstanding.

"I know Karin-chan since we were little. Her brother and I are the same age, and we used to play together when we were kids. My brother used to want to marry me and Ichigo when we grow up, but we were just friends and we firmly objected. We both were in love with someone else, and also we used to fight all the time. Finally they understood that we could never be a married couple and left us alone. And now, look at us. It really paid off to wait. We are with the ones we love."

As Rukia explained what the situation was, Karin had a hard time containing her laughter at the situation.

When the guys decided that it wasn't something that they could come to understand, they shrugged and continued talking.

The girls laughed and left the room to go do what both loved, training, and also a lot of catching up. Toshiro had promised her that he would train her with sword-fighting, but Rukia was quite good herself. Besides… she would be warmed up when he came that way anyway.

* * *

><p>Rukia was happy she finally got to see Karin after so long, and by what circumstances…<p>

She still remembered when Karin was a little girl who loved fighting and playing with a ball all day. Now she was all grown up and married.

As Karin was warming up for the training to begin, Rukia was looking at her and sighed.

"What? Is something wrong? If you don't want to train, it's okay."

"No, no… It's just that… no, nothing… just old times getting to me. Don't worry… Anyway, let's see what you got…"

With that they began fighting, with Rukia instructing and correcting Karin if see did something wrong.

* * *

><p>They were training for hours. Their husbands had already finished with all the signing and talking so they went to see what their wives were up to.<p>

They arrived at the training room in time to see Rukia having Karin blocked yet again and lying on the floor with the wooden sword on her throat. She seems to get in that position a lot.

When they were noticed, Toshiro went to help his fallen wife get up while Renji just congratulated his.

"Good work dear. I knew you were good with a sword, but I never guessed you were _that_ good."

"My brother wanted to keep me safe so she made me attend all kind of fighting lessons. One of them was sword fighting."

"We gotta spar sometime. I wanna know exactly how good you are. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't ask…"

Renji face palmed at that statement. The rest just laughed, with him following after a while, till the battler came and informed them that dinner was ready, since they had lost lunch to fighting.

They all went and ate a fulfilling dinner.

Karin was starving since she hadn't eaten anything since the day before, if you exclude the little snack she and Rukia had while on a break.

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Karin decided to leave the next day since they had finished the business that they had come to do. Even though Toshiro has promised her that he would train with her, seeing Rukia-nee was fulfilling enough.<p>

They went to their room right after dinner, since they were exhausted.

* * *

><p>When inside, they realised that yesterday's sleeping arrangements would take place again. They got to blush a little at that, and without a word went to wear their clothes.<p>

They didn't even say a word till they were secured inside the blankets. It was a cold night.

* * *

><p>When they were tucked under the covers, the silence turned a little more awkward but Toshiro tried to break it with fake couching before started talking<p>

"So, ready for our departure tomorrow…?"

"Yeah… I'm ready. I'm very happy that I got to see Rukia-nee again, so even though you broke your promise about training me, I got that instead."

"I'm really sorry for not having the time to fulfil my promise to you but we've been away from home a little too long. It's not that I don't trust Matsumoto, but you know what they say… better safe than sorry."

"You're right. I like her too but she is a little _too_ care free, and I only known her for a few days. Anyway, we better get some rest since we have a long way in front of us tomorrow. Good night…" and with that being said, she took a deep breath, leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, like he had done days prior, and turned around.

His eyes turned like saucers while he brought a hand to touch his cheek. His face turned a deep scarlet colour and he replied with a faint goodnight when his voice returned. He turned to his side feeling genuinely happy.

When Karin heard his reply, she let out a sigh of relief before sleep with happy dreams overtook her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Toshiro was the one waking to the sound of things rustling. He opened his eyes and witnessed his 'alarm' getting her things ready for the road.<p>

When Karin felt eyes watching her back, she turned around to face the one that these eyes belonged to.

"I thought you woke up early every time. What's the matter now? Did you forget that we have to begin early today for us to reach the inn?"

"I overslept… I have never overslept before. Something is definitely up with me… Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's six o'clock in the morning, so you haven't overslept… Don't worry… I'm just messing with you. Besides, if you didn't wake up soon, I would have done it. I'm ready to go so get up and go get ready too. We have to hurry."

"Yeah… You're totally right… Just going for a shower and I'll be out in a jiffy."

With that he rushed to the bathroom while Karin secretly laughed.

After a week with him, it was the first time seeing him rushing to do anything. It was kind of funny. With a smirk on her face she resumed packing.

A few minutes later Toshiro had come outside, fully clothed and ready for departure. Since they slept a little more since necessary, they didn't get to have breakfast, but they just took a little snack for the road.

* * *

><p>After some time they were on the countryside and the castle was out of their field of vision. They tried going as fast as possible without straining their horses.<p>

With as much little breaks as possible, they were able to get to the inn a little past midnight.

Kyouraku was nowhere to be found, as he was probably asleep at this time of night, but a key was waiting on the counter with a note that said 'Have a good night Hitsugaya-sama. ;-)'.

He just mumbled something under his breath, before taking both the key and the now wrinkled-from-his-fist note and made a motion for Karin to follow him while he was going towards their room.

They were very tired from the trip, so they just said their goodnights and went to sleep right after, without having the strength to feel not even a bit embarrassed.

The night gave them dreamless sleeps.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Karin half waking between two strong arms, and she unconsciously snuggled even closer inside that strong hug that tightened even more after her movement.<p>

Outside was very cold and it looked like it would snow any moment, so she welcomed the heat that was luring her to sleep yet again.

Also, for some reason, she really liked it being held by those muscled arms. She felt safe there, and to make Karin Kurosaki**/**Hitsugaya feeling safe for anything was an achievement someone rarely, if not ever, could accomplish.

The only one that she previously felt safe with was her own brother, Ichigo, when she was small.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Toshiro woke up by a delightful smell of jasmine that filled his nose.<p>

When he started getting a feeling of something really soft and quite curvy getting closer to his body, he realised that his hands had sneaked around Karin's waist again, during their sleep, and now she was coming even closer, while still asleep.

First, he had no idea how to react to this situation so he stood there and let her have her way. When she settled with her head on his chest and a hand in front of it touching him lightly, the smell came again and he figured that she was the one with this hypnotising scent.

It made him relax a little and he brought her a little closer so he could smell her more.

He decided that he liked having her in his arms, if not a little too much if he says so himself, and he would like to hold her more from now on. Her getting closer to him, even though she did it unconsciously, meant she liked it too, right?

That thought brought him into a happy sleep for yet another time.

Matsumoto was right… This marriage was the best thing for him. Maybe he was even starting to fall for her, but it was way too soon to tell since they only knew each other for a little over a week.

Time would tell.

* * *

><p>Two to three hours later they woke up again, but since it was almost noon they decided to continue their travel the next day and just rest for now like on vacations, even though it was only half a day.<p>

They took their late breakfast and the rest of the day was passed mostly at the bar having fun or at the room talking and relaxing.

Lunch was taken out at a nearby restaurant, since they haven't eaten together at one before.

There, they talked about everything and they've gotten to know each other a little better.

Dinner came quicker than they expected or liked, and with dinner, so came the bed time.

* * *

><p>This time Toshiro decided to risk it and when they were tucked under the covers, he said goodnight and pecked her lightly on the lips. After though, he turned the other way before she had time to react and pretended to have fallen asleep.<p>

Karin touched her lips where it still burned from his kiss and with a small smile on her face she replied with a faint good night too and fell asleep into a happy dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they had an early wakeup call because Kyouraku came and was knocking with a pretty fierce fist on their door.

They had told him the day before to wake them but apparently they didn't have _that_ on their mind when they said it.

* * *

><p>Both frightened by the surprising noise in the middle of their sleep, they bolted up on a sitting position on the bed and looked at each other for a few seconds, so to take an answer as to what was taking place, dumbfounded.<p>

Karin was the first to snap out of it and anger quickly replaced fright on her face as she got out of the bed and stormed towards the door and opened it without pause.

With an irritated face she screamed at whoever it was that disturbed her sleep.

"**WHAT…?**"

Kyouraku shied away and went into the corner, frightened by her outburst.

Toshiro was put out of his trance by that yell from her. He couldn't say that he didn't expect it but to see it really happening was something else.

He could understand her perfectly though cause he felt like ending the life of the one that woke him up at this moment too.

Then, he remembered that they were the ones that told Kyouraku to wake them up and also that if this man was killed, where would he go when he passed this way.

So no, Kyouraku shouldn't die… At least not now, and from his wife's hands. No, too much work to clean up after and the paperwork. Besides, he _hated_ paperwork.

* * *

><p>Finally he decided to go and calm Karin down so that he could save this man's life.<p>

He got out of bed and went to stand by his wife. He put a comforting, and stopping, hand on her shoulder and tried to soothe her with a calm voice.

"Karin… Relax. It's just Kyouraku and _we_ were the ones that told him to wake us up, remember?"

She just looked at him with eyes ready to kill, but when he stood his ground, she sighed in defeat and backed off the door with one final glance at the cowering man.

Toshiro shook his head and looked at the man as he was standing up finally.

"Thanks for waking us up, but you could use a little quieter way. You scared us to death. Anyway, thanks though."

With that said, Kyouraku bowed before leaving and Toshiro closed the door before turning towards his still angry wife.

"Come, we have to begin packing. We have been away long enough."

With those words, he went to get ready while she mumbled something about inn-owners and death before going to get her things ready as well.

* * *

><p>After they were all packed and ready, they took their things and made their way downstairs towards the tavern.<p>

They put their things on their horses and decided to have something taken with them so they could eat while on the road.

The way back was very tiring but considerably small since they arrived a little past nine o'clock on their home… palace.

They didn't make any stops, if you exclude the ones that they did so to rest the horses and themselves and to have a bite or something.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, a surprise was waiting for them at the garden.<p>

Matsumoto had half turned it into a party wonderland.

By the time that they saw it, Karin was looking at it with worry and confusion in her eyes, while Toshiro was firstly confused as to who have done that and for what reason, but then he discovered the guilty person and was enraged without caring for the reason anymore.

He instantly forgot the time and yelled towards the castle and the sky

"**MATSUMOTO…..** COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT."

From inside the house, you could here someone squealing of fright and a lot of running-for-your-life steps. After some moments of those noises, including some rustle somewhere in the middle, Momo came outside dragging a frightened and squealing Matsumoto behind. They stopped right in front of a startled Karin, from the whole situation because it seamed as though this has occurred before too, and an enraged red-in-the-face Toshiro.

* * *

><p>For some time there was only silence as even Matsumoto has shut up and was looking down with shame, praying silently towards every god she knew of, for Toshiro to spare her life, while Toshiro on the other hand was throwing daggers at her direction.<p>

Karin and Momo were silently waiting to see what would happen, though Karin had the hunch that it was for completely different reasons. The one was startled while the other just seemed used to it.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence, Toshiro finally spoke with restrained anger.<p>

"Could you please explain me what _the hell_ happened here because I fail to find a purpose as to why everything is the way it is…"

Matsumoto cowered at that but after the heated with anger glare from him, she finally answered.

"I… I just wanted to make a welcoming party for you since we knew that you were returning the other day and I called some friends over to celebrate. Though, you never came, the guests have arrived so we just went on with the plan to party even though the stars of it were missing. Let's just say that after some time, it went a little out of hand and we didn't have the time to make it presentable again before you arrived...?"

She finished with what sounded to be a question, and even though she didn't say it clearly, everybody knew that when she said 'you' at the end, she meant only Toshiro cause Karin knew her only a little over a week and she couldn't possibly know that this happened at every opportunity that she found when Toshiro was missing.

* * *

><p>After her speech, Toshiro just sighed out of exhaustion from both his journey and from this thing.<p>

Why did he have to have the same conversation with Matsumoto every time he came back from a tiring trip to another kingdom? Every time it was exactly the same. He was kind of tired of it.

Karin, after she saw her husband be so exhausted only with so little said, she understood that this situation wasn't a first time thing.

Momo's reaction to it was a give away too since the girl was a peace maker by nature and if she wasn't used to it, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to take it.

When Toshiro sighed and looked like he was at least ten years older at that minute and was scolding a child, she took it upon herself to end this situation.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder to make him look at her, which he did, and shook her head before saying.

"We're tired from an all day trip. Let's just leave it the way it is. Besides, I'm sure that Matsumoto has learned her lesson and she wouldn't make the same mistake again. She will also have it all cleaned by tomorrow. Will you not Matsumoto?"

At being rescued by her, Matsumoto put on her ten-watt smile and nodded her head like her life depended on it, which it probably did at this situation.

Toshiro sighed again because even though she probably meant it, he was sure that this situation was sure to happen again. For some strange reason though, he didn't want to go against Karin's wishes and he really was tired so he let it pass… even if it was only for now.

Besides, one thing he surely knew was that Matsumoto would really have it all sparklingly clean by tomorrow evening for sure.

He just looked at Karin and then turned around saying a faint 'okay' and 'I'm going to sleep, goodnight' and left towards the inside of the house with them following after.

* * *

><p>While the other two went towards their bedrooms to sleep too, Karin followed Toshiro to their separate bedrooms without saying a word.<p>

When finally outside, silence befell them and they were just standing there looking at one another and towards their appointed rooms.

Neither wanted to sleep separately after those nights together... Without saying anything of that nature though, they said their goodnights, gave a peck at the lips and went inside with faint pink cheeks.

* * *

><p>When they put on their night clothes though and lay down, they felt something (or rather someone) missing and also an unexplainable cold feeling accompanied with emptiness.<p>

They sighed and decided that they would go to one another if this would help them to sleep. It couldn't hurt to try, right?

So, they got up and when they opened their doors… they almost collided with one another while going to the other's bedroom.

They were both startled as to what have happened, before they realised that the one they were looking for was right in front of them.

"What are you doing here?"

They said together as one and then silence. Toshiro was the one who broke it with his voice while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh… Yeah! I… I was thinking if maybe we could… Um… somewhat sleep together again. Don't misunderstand though, I don't mean it in any weird way… it's just that I kind of got used to you being beside me. That's all… If you don't want though, it's okay."

Was all he said… firstly bashful, but then with a rush as he was kind of worried of what he had said and what she could possibly think of it.

Her reaction though threw him totally off, as she just blushed a little and nodded her head in agreement. She was feeling the same anyway so if he already suggested it himself, why refuse?

Without words, they decided to go sleep inside the master bedroom (Toshiro's room) and that's what they did.

* * *

><p>When inside, Karin was mesmerised by the way his room was decorated.<p>

It had a huge double bed with fluffy white sheets, and a bedside table on each side with a lamp on. The right side's lamp was on and beside that, it also had a book rested on the same place.

Above the bed was the emblem of his family and kingdom, a silver ice dragon. It was craved so beautifully that you thought that any moment it would become alive and fly out of its binds.

The room also had an enormous closet at the other end of the room, besides the window which led to a veranda with two white comfy armchairs and a coffee table in between.

It also had a sword case with one lone sword inside.

* * *

><p>That sword was no ordinary one.<p>

Matsumoto had explained the day that she showed her to her room on her first day here that inside his room there was a sword that belonged to him.

Swords were carved for each generation by the best craftsman of the kingdom coming from the soul of its future wilder. It was somewhat like magic.

The swords from the past's generations were stored inside another special separate room that served only for this purpose.

* * *

><p>These things made his entire bedroom.<p>

Words were not exchanged by the time they were left alone inside the room with a closed door, till the time that they were already in bed and covered by the blanket.

When they were securely tucked inside the warm double bed, they turned towards each other and were, silently for yet another time, looking at one another's eyes.

Karin was the one to break the thick silence that was building between them by speaking.

"I heard that each generation has one sword craft for them by the best craftsman of the kingdom. Is yours the one that is in that case?"

"Uh… Oh, yeah. Its name is Hiyourinmaru… It was given to me by my father when I was born. It is said that the icy dragon that is the protector of the kingdom and this family, is rested inside that sword, which is why the sword has this name."

"WOW… That's why it has this particularly strange shape. The top of the hilt is shaped like a star while being coloured almost after your eyes. It's very beautiful in general. By the way, is it coloured really after your eyes or was that just a coincidence?"

"Yes and no… Yes, because it really is coloured after my eyes, and no because it is said that it's also the colour of the dragon himself in his real form."

"Oh…"

She was absolutely mesmerised by the story and she would have loved to learn a lot more of him and his life before her.

They were tired from the journey though, and besides, they had a whole life in front of them for her to know more about him and vice versa. Now she just wanted to let sleep overtake her so she could start a new and fresh day tomorrow.

Toshiro probably sensed that and so told her to go to sleep before she even had the chance to open her mouth.

He just kissed her goodnight and turned on his side. She quickly did the same and so another day together had come to an end peacefully.

Nobody though was prepared of what the morning would bring with it the next day.

* * *

><p>The next morning came in silence as the occupants of the palace were still asleep at this early hour.<p>

This silence carried a heavy burden as horses could be heard running in the distance heading towards the castle.

Who were the ones that decided to disturb this peaceful kingdom at this hour and what was their purpose?

* * *

><p>Matsumoto awoke by heavy pounding on the front doors.<p>

Since the day before she decided to sleep downstairs so to be as farther from Toshiro as possible in case he came to yell at her again and so she heard it like they were hitting her right on the head.

The hangover from the drinks the night before didn't help either.

She groaned from the pain and with one hand holding her throbbing head, she went to open the door so she could stop the pounding.

* * *

><p>What she found on the other side of those doors though was something she would never expect.<p>

In front of her were Karin's older brother and his wife.

That wasn't the strange thing though. No… The strange thing was that the man looked pissed, sad and determined at the same time while the red-head woman was crying like her life depended on it and something was missing from the whole picture.

A little boy who used to be in his mother's or father's embrace, was now missing.

When she got out of her shock, she took the younger girl into her arms and beckoned them inside closing the door after.

She took them to the library to sit and wait, and while she went to make something soothing for them to drink, she also woke a waitress to go and wake up Toshiro, Karin and Momo.

Surely, they had something serious to talk about if they had come all this way with their kid missing and the mother pouring her heart out in tears to top it off.


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiro was sleeping peacefully in his bed with his wife in his embrace when an urgent knock came to his door and shot him awake.

He started cursing at whoever it was that dared to take away his much needed sleep.

Though, when he felt Karin beside him to start and stir, he figured that that was the only sleep he was gonna take. He groaned and reluctantly let go of her so he could go and open the door.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, a maid was waiting looking like she had just woken up and hurriedly at that as she was still wearing her sleeping clothes.<p>

Her expression though was that of a worried woman being in a hurry. Worry and apology was etched on every inch of her face.

At that particular moment, Karin started sitting up and as the maid saw her inside, some of the worry left her face. She had apparently already gone to her room and when she didn't find her there, she was worried that something had happened.

"Toshiro, what is going on?"

"I don't know…" And after he said that, he turned expectantly towards the woman in front of him waiting for an answer as to why she had woken them up this early in the morning.

She just bowed in respect before speaking

"Please excuse me for the intrusion this early in the morning Hitsugaya-sama, but Matsumoto-san told me to wake you up because she is expecting you in the library. Karin-sama's brother and sister-in-law are downstairs too. I went to Karin-sama's room too but when I didn't see her there I was worried that something had happened. Thankfully, she was here with you. Could you please come downstairs? Matsumoto-san said it was very important."

At her words Karin woke up fully while confusion and happiness adorned her features.

"Ichi-nii is here… and Orihime-nee too? Why are they here?"

That was what he heard from her before he saw her by his side looking excitingly at the maid. She just bowed and said the usual greetings before repeating what she said about them going to the library.

They decided to just go with it and see what was wrong.

* * *

><p>At the library, Ichigo was passing around the room in front of his crying wife while Matsumoto and Momo were trying to comfort her. They still didn't know what was wrong, since they were waiting for the other two to come before they say anything, but if it made the happy-go-lucky always smiling and gentle girl cry her heart out like that it must be pretty serious.<p>

That was the position that Toshiro and Karin found them when they went inside.

Karin's face lighted up and she went straight to hug her brother. She couldn't see the crying girl as she was hidden by the other two.

Her brother, upon spotting her, made a gentle and hurt expression. When Karin saw that, she stopped on her tracks and that's when she noticed an out of character Orihime.

She just looked quizzically at her brother expecting an answer but instead of saying anything, his expression became even more saddened.

* * *

><p>When Toshiro came besides her, observing the situation from a corner till now, asked a question that was on his mind till he saw the situation.<p>

He was very observant you see and figured that something from the whole picture was missing.

Karin had mentioned that her brother had a cute little baby, but now there was no baby at all inside the room. The crying of the mother and the saddened expression on the brother put everything together.

Something had happened to the baby. If he remembered correctly, his name was Sora.

"Where is your son?"

At that statement, Karin looked frantically around in search of the one that even she hadn't noticed. She didn't see him.

Instead, she saw her brother's head lowering and noticed for the first time that Orihime, the always happy Orihime, cry her heart out in the hands of Matsumoto and Momo even more if that was possible.

Then it downed to her, but she definitely didn't want to believe it. She refused to believe it… so she asked Ichigo.

"Where is Sora really? Is he somewhere hiding from his aunt and you decided to tease me? Sora…Come out Sora. Aunt Karin wants to see her favorite nephew…" When no answer came but Ichigo's hands on her shoulder and saddened look on his face, reality downed.

Sora was indeed missing. She instantly turned around and cried on Toshiro's embrace. He tried to comfort her with a hug while talking to Ichigo.

"Come, sit down and tell us everything. We must find him and bring him back. Do you know who took him?"

Ichigo went and sat besides his wife taking her in his embrace and trying to sooth her by rubbing her arm with his own.

Her crying stopped a little after a while, since she didn't have any more tears to shed but her red eyes and broken expression said that she wanted to. She just looked ahead without focus with her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

Matsumoto and Momo left to let them talk and prepare something to drink to sooth the pain.

Toshiro sat down in front of him at his desk with Karin still in his arms.

* * *

><p>After a while, Ichigo's voice broke the silence that existed in the room.<p>

"His name is Aizen Sousuke. He is the lord of a town, a little farther from our kingdom, which belongs to no one. He came the other day to negotiate, but his offer of what we do was very violent and there was also a lot of word fighting and screaming that day. I wasn't in front at the moment, because I had gone for a walk at the gardens with Orihime and Sora, but we arrived as my father was about to throw him out. Sora saw this but of course didn't understand what was going on. He went to welcome our new visitor like nothing had happened, and then I saw the man's eyes sparkle with scheming. Then he said that we were gonna pay for what we said to him and took off with a smile on his face like he had won the best prize there was. That was the last we saw of him. The other morning, when we went to wake up Sora, he was missing. A note was on his bed saying that this was war. That bastard Aizen has taken my child. I'm not gonna leave it that way. That's why I came to ask for your help."

"Of course and we are gonna help you. This Aizen is gonna pay for taking away my only and favorite nephew. Ne, Toshiro?"

"Of course… I have unfinished business to settle with him anyway. Time for my revenge…"

This is where Momo and Matsumoto got in and heard the name Aizen.

When Momo heard it, the things she was carrying came in contact with the floor with a loud bang. Thankfully, Matsumoto was there, otherwise they would have heard Momo's bang too as she almost fainted.

* * *

><p>They all looked at that direction and before you could say flipping-bird, Toshiro and Karin was at her side looking if she was okay.<p>

Since no one could answer the questions that were running through Ichigo's, Karin's and Orihime's head, Matsumoto took the task into her own hands as Toshiro was carrying his cousin to lie on the couch.

"Aizen was the first love of Momo-chan. She was sixteen then while he was twenty. He told her that he loved her and he was gonna marry her someday, but he only used her for his own selfish reasons. She was heartbroken when he left her, and Hitsugaya-sama promised to make him pay for hurting his family. If it wasn't for Kira-kun, her fiancé, she would have still been like that, even now. We all warned her that this Aizen guy was trouble, but when you're in love, you believe only what your heart tells you and not your mind or even people who love you for real and want only the best for you. Thankfully, this is in the past now, but it still hurts this family. Now he just had to go and do something to you too. He is gonna pay dearly for this."

As Matsumoto was explaining, her eyes became fiercer by the second and that startled the others as she rarely made that expression. Then, when Momo had opened her eyes, Toshiro spoke.

"He really is gonna pay for what he did. We will also ask for help from the Kuchiki kingdom."

"Hold on a minute. Kuchiki, as in Kuchiki Byakuya or Kuchiki Rukia…? Those Kuchiki…?"

"Uh… Yes, I forgot that you already know each other. I was very surprised when I heard it from Karin. We were there just the other day to make a peace contract, and I was startled when I saw them react like they were long lost sisters."

"Uh… Yeah, we have a past with Rukia. Anyway, are you sure that she is gonna help us? Isn't Byakuya the king? I'm not on the best of terms with him."

"Yeah… She is gonna help us. Did you know Ichi-nii that she is now married to Renji? When we went together with Toshiro I was truly surprised to see her there as well, but she looks very happy. She also asked about you and Orihime-nee. She was startled when I told her that you were married and with a son at that. I'm sure she is gonna be fired up about saving that son of yours. You know how Rukia-nee is."

"Tell me about it! Anyway, how are we gonna inform her? Her palace is very far from here."

"I'm gonna sent immediately a messenger to inform them of our situation together with the faster eagle we have before that. We will start getting ready for battle and meet with them on the way."


	6. Chapter 6

As they were all very tired from their own journey that they took to meet, they decided that since there wasn't something that they could do at a time like this, they would rest, as long as someone could rest with a tragedy such as this on their mind, and then leave first thing in the morning.

Matsumoto and Momo left to show a room for Ichigo and Orihime to rest, while Toshiro and Karin stayed in the library to write and sent the letter.

* * *

><p><em>When they were alone…<em>

Toshiro opened the second drawer on his desk and took out a paper and a pen together with ink. When they were all settled, he began writing.

Karin, with a saddened face, was looking at him, without taking in what he wrote. The only things on her mind were how her nephew went missing and how her husband was gonna go away.

She went out of her reverie when she heard Toshiro's voice calling her name.

"Karin… are you okay?"

"Huh…?"

"I asked if you're okay. You've been spacing out since they left. If you're worried about Sora, it's okay. We **will** bring him back, so everything will be fine. Come here. Let us go upstairs and rest for now. Everything will be better when the morning comes, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Karin did as she was told and followed him to their bedroom, but didn't say anything the whole way there as he was guiding her. She didn't even say anything when he had already closed the door and showing her the way to their shared bed.<p>

Since he understood that something else, other than her nephew's disappearance was eating her inside, he just sat at the edge of the bed while holding her hands in his own and waited for her to say what she wanted.

When ten minutes passed and Karin was still like that looking at nothing in particular and being inside her world, Toshiro squeezed lightly on her hands and that was when she finally looked at him.

They were looking at each other's eyes without anyone saying anything till Toshiro's voice broke the silence yet again.

"What is it Karin? What is on your mind, please tell me."

"It's… It's just that… you see, with all these things happening at the same time, I don't know what to do. We just got here, and now this happened, and you'll leave again, and who knows when or if I'll ever see you again. I'm just scared…"

Toshiro got up at hearing that and seeing a lone tear escaping her eye unintentionally.

He hugged her tightly, trying to show her that he loved her and that everything would be okay, while she cried silently some more.

* * *

><p>After her crying was finally over, he let her go enough so that he could still have her in his arms, but could see her tearstained face.<p>

As he saw that though, he brought one hand and wiped her face, while showing a small sad smile so to make her feel a little better and maybe tell him what was troubling her.

It seems that the smile did the trick because she smiled too and while being sad and embarrassed, she shied her face away before speaking.

"It's… It's just that I… I want something to have from you before you leave. I need something to tell me that you will come back to me again."

That startled Toshiro a little as he couldn't think of something that he could possibly give her.

She was a queen; she could have everything she wished. How could he give her something valuable so she could remember him by?

"What do you mean? You can have anything you want, just ask for it and I'll tell to be brought to you first thing in the morning, but I don't see how you are gonna remember me by some object."

"That's exactly it… I don't want an object. I know that it must be an outrageous request, since we've only known each other for a little over a week, but I think that I really want to do it. I want **you**…"

As she hid her face while looking at their feet, from embarrassment, he took a few moments for the information to sink in.

When it did though, his eyes became round like saucers, and he looked at her with disbelief. Was she really saying what he understood that she was saying? The embarrassment her face said it all and he just sat on the bed again, unable to stand when he realized it.

Sure, he wanted too, but as she had said, they only knew each other for almost two weeks. Wasn't it a little early for that? But, if you saw it from an alternative view, they _were _married so it was natural, right?

He looked at her yet again, to see if he got it all right and haven't misunderstood. After he realized that indeed he hadn't, he got up again and brought her face so she was facing him before speaking while looking at her in the eyes.

"Are… are you sure this is what you want? Have you thought of this more clearly?"

"Yes Toshiro… This is what I want. I want to become yours, and you become mine. I believe that… I believe that I love you."

Those words broke away any arguments that he may have had and while he looked at her with the most kindness and love he had, he brought a hand to her cheek, and gave a tender kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p>It started slowly, but it didn't take long for their feelings to take form in the kiss and make it more passionate and needy. It was like something inside them broke and brought out feelings that they didn't know they possessed.<p>

She brought both of her hands to his neck and brought him closer to her. As his hands were left free, he took them instantly and encircled her waist with them, bringing her as close as humanly possible.

Unintentionally, he took a step back, completely lost in the kiss and totally forgotten how close to the bed they were. Thankfully, he was a quick thinker and so instead of falling completely backwards on their bed, he sat at the edge, much like he was sitting before this whole thing started, and brought her to sit on his lap.

She obliged instantly and without breaking the kiss for even a second, she trapped him with her legs as they were bending on each side of her.

Her night dress had slightly rolled up at this moment, but neither seemed to care, nor notice for that matter.

One of his hands went up her waist and to the back of her neck, deepening even more the kiss, if that was possible, while the other took the down road resting on her hips before going with slow movement from the inside of the dress.

He wasn't the only one eager and active though, as she did her thing too. She reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at him in the eyes for a few seconds before going to attack the exposed skin on his neck.

His eyes had become a much darker shade then the light teal eyes she was so used to seeing. It wasn't frightening though. No… It held a passion so deep that draw her in, while having a wild touch in it.

It was like she was the only thing he could see at the moment and it thrilled her.

* * *

><p>She kissed and licked on every available flesh she could find, while her hands had left their previous spot on the back of his neck and was now exploring his upper body.<p>

At some point, when she licked his collar bone, he growled out of pleasure and brought her closer to him.

That was her clue to realize that he liked it there and so gave it a little more attention before she continued on. Her hands by this time had already reached the bottom of his shirt, and she stopped what she was doing so to take it off.

* * *

><p>When he read through her intention, he decided to help her so to get over and done with it a minute earlier.<p>

He moved his upper body a little backwards and took the unwanted t-shirt off coming back again, but this time she didn't let her continue what she was doing before.

Instead, **he** went for the kill this time.

* * *

><p>His mouth was doing magic to her and was turning her body hot everywhere he kissed and caressed.<p>

She fisted his hair and brought him even closer to her neck while she moved her head backwards to allow him more access. He did as his lover wanted and continued his ministrations.

He moved upwards towards her left ear and nipped on the earlobe giving it an attention that was surely much appreciated if you take into consideration the sigh she gave.

After that, he decided that he had missed her lips on his so he went to fix that as he crushed them with his own on a heated kiss involving tongues and battles of dominance. Though, if anyone really minded about winning was another story.

* * *

><p>That night, even though they were tired from the previous journey and the thought of the new one that was coming tomorrow, he caressed her all night and only in the early hours of the morning did they get to sleep peacefully in each others arms, inside the one they loved.<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Karin weren't the only ones that stayed up that night till the early hours of the morning.<p>

Though for obviously different reasons, Orihime and Ichigo stayed up as well with all the sorrow they felt and the worry for their only son's safety.


	7. Chapter 7

Karin didn't want for the morning to come.

The night before was the best of her life and she realized as she and he also confessed that they loved each other. She knew it was a little bit _too_ early to have so strong feelings for the man beside her, since they only knew each other for a little over a week and all, but she did.

Now she was tucked between his strong arms, feeling warm and safe. She felt like if the world could end right this instant, she wouldn't mind at all.

Then, she remembered her nephew and her face saddened.

That is when Toshiro's eyes opened, as he began waking up.

He smiled at her, but when he saw her saddened face, he thought that it was because she had regretted what happened the previous night.

It was the best experience of his life and the best night he ever had.

He made a move to back away from Karin because he didn't want her to hate him of what happened. That would kill him inside.

Though, Karin's hand shot up instantly and grabbed him by the wrist, preventing him from making another move while she looked at his face with more sadness and this time beg.

He went back by her side slowly as to give her time if she wanted to throw him away or hit him. He would take it all as long as she didn't hate him. His face took a confused look though as he did that.

Her words broke away any hesitation he had and a sigh of relief escaped him before thinking of it.

"Please don't leave me, not yet. I want to hold you a little longer."

He smiled lightly and encircled her in his hands again while he put his nose in her hair to smell her sweet fragrance. He could easily get addicted to her.

* * *

><p>This, as well as all good things in life, couldn't last very long and it didn't since a knock came a few minutes later to their door.<p>

They sighed, as they both thought '_This is it.' _before getting out of their beautiful world and into the awful reality.

Karin got up and put on one of the bed-robs that were there, while he did the same before going and opening the door.

A maid was on the other side and had her face downcast when she noticed the attire her masters were in, or rather lacking. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything Hitsugaya-sama but a reply came by the Kuchiki kingdom that they are on their way now and I came to inform you that everything is ready from here as well. We are just awaiting your orders."

"Fine, tell everyone that we'll be down as soon as we dress. If our guests need anything, please obey their every command and make them feel as more comfortable as they can. You may go."

"Thanks Hitsugaya-sama; will do."

After the departure of the woman, he closed the door and turned to his wife who was ready to tears.

He brought her close to his body and hugged her with all his might, as if it was for the last time.

And really, who knew for sure if it **wasn't** the last time that they were allowed to be like this?

* * *

><p>After a long moment in content silence like this, he reluctantly let go to look at her face and more specifically her eyes as it was one of his favorite features on her.<p>

He held her gaze for a few silent seconds before he spoke in a sweat voice.

"As long as I would love to spend the rest of eternity right here with you, we have guests waiting downstairs and a job to do. Why don't you go and get ready for now and I'll meet you outside, what do you say?"

She nodded her head in agreement and let him go completely, but not before a small kiss was planted on his lips. Then, she just opened the door and left the room to go and change.

He sighed and turned around to go change as well.

After a quick shower without bothering doing the time-wasting pre-rituals, he got dressed and also got ready a bag full of clothes and necessities he may need in his trip towards the war that he was sure was coming.

He then opened his door and went outside.

He knocked on Karin's door but when nobody answered, he shrugged and made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>As he had thought, she was already with the rest of them and was hugging her brother, not wanting to let go in case she wouldn't see him again.<p>

Orihime looked more collected… At least she wasn't crying anymore but she was still utterly sad and wounded inside that it was obvious that she wanted to cry again.

* * *

><p>When he made his presence known, all heads turned to look at him. He went further inside while looking at Ichigo and talking to him.<p>

"I believe you were informed of the news. The Kuchikis are already on the road so I suggest we begin too."

When he received a nod from him, he turned to the rest.

"Matsumoto, I want you to take care of everything in here and listen to Karin if she orders something, since she will be the head for as long as I'm out. Are we clear…? Good. Now, I would prefer if Orihime-san was to remain here and taken care of since it would be too painful in my opinion to return and be alone. Your father would be taking care of your kingdom if I'm not mistaken, and so it would be a more pleasant atmosphere if she stays here."

He turned to see if anyone had any objections to what he was saying and when no one said anything but just nodded their head he once again turned his attention to his brother-in-law.

"It is time for us to begin then. An army is waiting for us in the gates, ready to leave and two horses are also ready for this trip. Whenever you are ready, we leave."

"Thanks Toshiro… You don't know what this means to us."

"You would have done the same. Besides, what kind of a man would I be if I didn't help another person in-need; much less when this other person belongs to the family of my wife?"

As he said that, he returned the hug that Karin was giving him.

* * *

><p>After their goodbyes, Ichigo and Toshiro left the castle to go retrieve the former's baby boy.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Here you got the next and last chapter. I will warn you from now that I'm absolutely horrible when it comes at battles or action. Hope you enjoy though and sorry if it's lame, which I think it is or at least the battles… Anyway, it's something like an epilogue to the story. Maybe someday I would rewrite it, again, and make it even more presentable and more promising but that's all for now. Sorry in advance if I disappoint you. Sorry if there are any mistakes also...**

A few days had passed since Toshiro and Ichigo has left and today, it was Karin's birthday.

Obviously, nobody was festive enough to make a big deal out of it, or any deal at all for that matter, so it just passed as though it was another day.

Everyone was very worried about their friends and family.

Matsumoto did all the paperwork needed and more than that to pass her time and forget her worry and stress.

Momo was cleaning the house again and again like a maniac even though it wasn't even her duty.

Karin passed her time reading, training and watching over the garden, while Orihime was like an empty shell of her previous happy-go-lucky persona.

* * *

><p>It took them a few months to go to their somewhat usual personalities even though they were still feeling empty.<p>

At least, Toshiro had given Karin a present without knowing and it was the talk and life of the entire house. They were all very pleased and able to forget even a little of their problems when they started noticing it.

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Ichigo had met their alliance in two days time and they had continued together. It wasn't a big army, just twenty good trained soldiers, Ichigo, Toshiro and Renji.<p>

They were riding horses and walking for a few weeks now but they were only halfway to their destination still.

Everybody got to know each other better since they had nothing better to do the little hours they were resting themselves and their horses but talk.

Toshiro and Renji sent messages in every opportunity by an eagle but that was all their connection to their families. They rarely got back a reply but this was still enough.

At least they were doing well. As well as they could that is with so much sorrow inside their hearts.

The one good thing was that they knew that they had someone to wait for them with open arms when they return.

* * *

><p>About three and a half months later, they had arrived at their destination. They had camped for the night on the forest right outside of town and the three leaders, together with the three army's officers and a soldier were inside a tent talking about their plan of action.<p>

"I say we go in there and take them by surprise. We then fight Aizen and take my baby back."

"I agree with Ichigo. Let's go and break everything on our way. They won't know what hit them."

"Yes Abarai-sama. I totally agree."

Toshiro sighed at the two redheads and the bald one in the company. It seems that Madarame Ikkaku, Renji's commander was as hot-headed as the other two.

Thankfully, the commanding officer of his army was as collected as he was so he thanked kami for choosing to bring Shuhei Hisagi with him. He really was the best out of all of his soldiers.

Uryu Ishida, Ichigo's army officer, and Sado Yasutora, one of Ichigo's best friends and best soldier were also quiet.

He turned to the three that had spoken and looked at them in the eye.

"We can't do that. Aizen always has a plan and is almost never outsmarted. I had fought with him before so I know how he thinks. This plan is bound to be a failure and we may not even find your son by the time that we go against him. The only logical plan is to go silently and swiftly in our attack. If I know something, it's that Aizen has his best guards inside his palace, but that is all. Everyone else is outside looking over the rest of the city and being something like terrors for the people that live there. I have a plan, but to let it work, you have to follow every little detail I say. Are we all in favor? Good, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>The next day, before even the sun got out of its hiding place, Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, Shuhei, Ishida and Sado were already setting Toshiro's plan into action.<p>

They sneaked into the palace when everyone was sleeping and they went their separate ways when they passed the front doors.

Ichigo continued straight ahead with Sado and Shuhei, while the rest of them took right and left sides in groups. Toshiro went with Ikkaku while Renji went with Ishida.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ichigo, Shuhei and Sado<strong>

They made their way inside without facing any problems or noticing something unnatural on their way for a few moments when the passed a corner and came face to face with two humans that looked nothing like it.

They were both wearing white clothing.

One was bald with bark skin and a tall body with worked muscles while the other had light blue hair and eyes and an excited grin on that looked like it was about to split his face in two.

He looked kind of frightening with that predatory crazy gaze on his eyes.

"This is how far you go guys. My buddy, Zommari and I here won't allow you to go any further."

They all took fighting stances while Ichigo talked to the blue haired one.

"And who might you be to have the guts to go two against one?"

"My name is Grimmjow, and I'm number six in command of Aizen-sama's armies, so we are more than enough for you."

The first to exchange swords after his words were Ichigo and him but the rest soon followed.

After moments of going absolutely anywhere with this, Ichigo got fed up with the whole situation so he looked at his comrades. With an exchange of glances, they gave it their almost best and an opening appeared in front of Ichigo, which he didn't wait to take. As Grimmjow was about to intervene with this escape plan by going in front of him, he was stopped by Shuhei's sword as it collided with his own.

"You are my opponent now…"

Those were the last words he heard as he made his way further inside where his gut told him that the real was.

* * *

><p><strong>With Renji and Ishida<strong>

They made their way to the left of the castle running all the way but it didn't take long before their run was cut short by a guy in white clothing and pink hair.

Renji outright laughed at his appearance when he saw him while Ishida remained collected with his bow ready for battle.

He could have sworn he saw a vein pop on his opponent's forehead from the laughter of his partner and he seriously wondered if Renji was as good as they said he was as he was acting like a lunatic at the moment and not like a soldier.

"Do you seriously have the nerve to laugh at me? Who do you think you are boy? Have you got any idea who I **am**? I am Szayelaporro Granz, one of the tops officers in Aizen-sama's army."

Then, the laughter stopped coming from Abarai and his expression could be considered serious if you exclude the smirk he had on his lips.

"Good, I would get bored fighting a loser, but even though you obviously look like one, you seemed to not be. Would you look at that? It seems we got ourselves a good one, ne Uryu?"

He was left stunned at the confidence his partner conveyed but nodded none the less.

Their opponent really seemed like a good fighter and besides… Ishida hadn't underestimated anyone before and it's not time to start now.

He will see how good they both were in this battle.

* * *

><p><strong>With Toshiro and Ikkaku<strong>

The direction they had taken, not only it had any doors whatsoever, but it was also an empty hallway.

They still made their way through it though since it seemed to take a turn in the distance so **that** should at least lead somewhere.

As they turned that corner, they came to be in a more opened area; where in the middle of the end of it had a single door.

From the other side, baby's crying could be heard and so they looked at each other before marching for that door.

They were stopped almost instantly though, and so they backed away for more space to analyze their opponents.

One was a blonde woman that hid her mouth and nose behind a white cloth-mask-thingy. Her clothing was also in the color of white as the other guy's too.

It would seem that Aizen fancied that color a little **too** much.

The other guy was of the macho type with red hair that was styled in one side.

Toshiro threw a glance to his partner while he just grinned and took action into the fight while yelling an 'I call the macho one.'

This is why he was now standing opposite to a woman who was ready to fight.

He would have forfeited the fight if lives weren't on the line.

His morals didn't allow him to fight a woman, but considering the bloodthirstiness in this particular woman's eyes, that was the other reason he started fighting back.

Oh, and also so he could stay alive.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ichigo<strong>

Finally, after a lot of running and many agonizing minutes later he found the doors that lead to the throne room. He was ready to open those doors and march inside when his entrance was suddenly blocked by someone's body.

That someone had black hair and green eyes and was looking like he couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as you will go. Aizen-sama doesn't have the time to deal with small problems like you. I'll deal with you."

Ichigo didn't like where this was going and he was away from his son long enough.

He charged before his opponent had the chance to move, but he underestimated him since he answered his attack with one of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sado and Shuhei<strong>

Finally, after a lot of sword clashing and a lot of sweat-dropping, the two fighters stood victorious above their fallen opponents.

They weren't dead, just unconscious and so unable to continue battling.

They looked at each other, shook their hands in congratulation of a work well done and took off after their comrade while hoping that he was still okay as well as the rest of them.

* * *

><p><strong>With Renji and Ishida<strong>

Renji smirked as he was starting to stand up from the sitting position he took after knocking out their opponent.

He would have to admit, even though he looked ridiculous, this Granz guy fought quite good.

Even **he** had a few scratches here and there and some of them were pretty deep and blood was dripping on the ground below him.

His partner had gone somewhere back during the fight and fought some minions of this guy so he turned around to see how he was doing.

He smirked when he saw him throwing one arrow towards the last opponent standing and went up to him as he clutched at his left arm that had a deep cut.

When Ishida saw him doing that, he went up to him and while taking a cloth from his arrow case he put it on the bleeding and secured it tightly around it to stop.

"Thanks…"

"No worries, let's continue."

"Yeah…"

After this friendly (…?) conversation, they took off further inside.

* * *

><p><strong>With Toshiro and Ikkaku<strong>

Toshiro was tired of this meaningless battle.

All he did was avoid this woman's ridiculously long sword.

Not only that, but Ikkaku had gone off somewhere while fighting his opponent and he was now also worried about him. The plan was to always remain at least two people together.

He narrowly avoided one more of her hits.

"When do you think you will start fighting back? I'm tired of your behavior. I doubt that's your real power, so man up and show it to me. Don't underestimate me."

He sighed. Time to end this once and for all, even though if he had to harm a woman…

He wondered how everyone else did as he threw his sword on the ground and charged.

A few moments and quick steps later she was lying on the ground unconscious while he went to retrieve his sword.

He went and opened the door while thanking every kami he knew about his lessons in martial arts. With only two quick presses in the base of the neck and every opponent was becoming limp on your arms and unable to wake up for a few hours.

Inside, there really was a baby and that baby was living and well. Thank goodness… Sora was safe and sound and all this suffering was finally coming to an end.

Thankfully, the baby somehow remembered him from the wedding and so it didn't take long for his crying to cease and for him to bring his hands up waiting to be hugged and got out of here.

As he was coming out of the room with Sora in his arms, he was startled a little by the smirking but wounded Ikkaku. He rushed to him and after ripping a strand off of his top and wrapped it around his wounded head.

"Heh, I guess I got a little carried away over there, uh?"

"You think…? Anyway, time to regroup with the others and see how they are doing. We got what we came here for so it's time to flee from this place. Let's go."

They went the way they came, because beside that door where the baby was, there was nothing else around.

It was a dead end.

* * *

><p>Everyone, after defeating their opponents, went the way Ichigo had gone.<p>

They got to him right when he was about to slice through the throat of the fallen black haired guy so Renji rushed and took his hands in his own preventing him.

"Let me go… Just let me kill this unfeeling bastard."

"Ichigo… Ichigo, relax. It's over. Your baby is safe. Calm down."

"No, this bastard said that they killed him, they killed my boy so death is gonna be their punishment."

"Would you just shut up and listen for a minute Kurosaki? Your baby is right here in my arms, so how could he be dead?"

When Ichigo turned around from the commanding tone Toshiro used and saw that indeed, his son was in his arms.

He dropped swords and weapons in an instant and rushed to take him in his hug and snuggle his head between his head and shoulder just to make sure that he really was touching him and it wasn't some kind of illusion.

"Geez, you're more stubborn than even Karin. I didn't know that was even possible…"

Toshiro whispered that part as he saw the exchange between father and son taking place and remembered yet again his lovely wife.

He briefly wondered how she was doing before he was brought out of his thoughts from one of comrades' words, namely Ishida.

"Now that we got what we came for, we better get out of here. That was the plan, wasn't it? Take the baby and leave?"

"Ishida is right. We better leave…"

"No, I'm gonna kill that bas…"

"Kurosaki… Listen to us and let's just leave. You would gain nothing by killing him; and here none the less. He is the law here and if we do something unnecessary we could get in serious trouble. Do yourself a favor and don't fall into this hatred circle, because hatred brings only hatred. Think of your son and your wife who is waiting for you. We still have a very big journey in front of us and we better start as soon as possible. Just think… If he comes, we will be ready to make war with him but now is not the time. Just let it go for now."

He thought for a few moments before looking to his comrades and to himself.

Nobody was uninjured, but at least they were still alive. His son was safe and sound also and in his hands.

Yeah, he would leave it at that for the time being. He wasn't a murderer anyway. No, that job was another's.

He sighed and nodded before they all turned around and rushed out of there and from the city itself heading to where their yesterday's camp was.

* * *

><p>They were out of the walls of the city at the nick of time. No wonder they hadn't passed any civilian when they were coming out even though if it was almost noon.<p>

They all knew about what was to happen and had long abandoned it.

Maybe, even Aizen had knowledge of that but no one will ever know if that was true since he was buried under tones of bricks and rocks caused from the explosion.

* * *

><p>A few months has passed since our heroes were able to see their houses again. They had parted ways a few days back and finally, they were returning home.<p>

Renji was greeted with a kick in the head and then a hug from his strong petit wife.

Ichigo was reunited with his wife and child and so the family was one again.

That was not the reason though why the Hitsugaya household was holding a celebration, nor was it the return in general.

No… the reason that Toshiro was officially the happiest man alive at the moment was because when he returned home, the most unexpected and happiest surprise was waiting for him.

That's right… it seems that his family was about to welcome a new member in a few months. The doctors said it may be a boy…

**Fin…**


End file.
